The Space Shuttle Orbiter vehicle of NASA is attached to an external tank at three points by means of a forward spherical or monoball joint incorporating a separation or shear bolt and two aft, frangible nuts. The shank of the shear bolt is severed by an explosive force co-axial with the load and on the order of 60,000 psi, since the severable section must carry the intended load. The total release force of some 235,000 pounds applies a severe shock to the vehicle and deforms the release device so as to prevent reuse.
The prior art has suggested explosive disconnect devices acting transversely of the load-carrying shank or other element. Such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Myers 2,750,842, Van Hoye 3,071,404, Kinard 3,200,706, Brown 3,261,261, Rockwell 2,485,921, and Beyer 3,084,597. However, these, generally, are complicated, incorporating multiple elements to effect the disconnect, and neither these or any prior art known to applicant contemplates a pressured follower member for closing an opening through which the disconnected load-carrying part is discharged.